F You MYG
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: a songfic based of the Hetaloid song by America/Alfred. Tachimukai flips out in a rant about Endou, leading him to do something the Tachimukai we know wouldn't do at all. Slight AU&OOC


Sup guys...umm I kinda in a dead-end spot for Burn's Story, so it will go on a 1 week Hiatus just so that I can gather ideas and rethink a few things, ok? As an apology, I wrote this one-shot...enjoy.

**Disclaimerz!**

**KVM doesn't own The song used&Inazuma Eleven and never will! Only the idea for the fic! I'll have the link for the song posted at the bottom!**

**F*** You MYG-America/Alfred SongFic-Tachimukai's Rant on Endou-**

**I Don't Want to Do these things anymore**

**It's Nothing But Useless Words**

"And For goalkeeper, Endou"

Again. Again Endou was goalkeeper and I was banished to the bench. This has been going on since Jr. High, and I was sick of it. Sure I acted all happy and ok on the the outside, but honestly, I had murder intent.

**Why are they No good?**

**I don't understand the question**

Why don't they want to use me? I knew it was hopeless from the beginning that I would beat Endou, but still, why? I don't understand! I'm just as good as him! I bet I could beat him any day! If only the team put their trust in me like they did with Endou!

**Sorry that I am Too Young**

**Sorry For this defiant period**

They say I'm too young to take goalkeeping seriously, but that's just a load of bull. I'm sorry, Endou-san for this rant on you, but it must be done. For the others to learn that I, Tachimukai Yuuki, is indeed as good as you are, I must commit this deed.

**However, even you**

**Failed to pass**

I tired to trust you once again, but you failed me! Even when I gave you a chance! You think that whenever I'm goalkeeper, we loose? Well look at you! When we were fighting the "aliens", you lost 0-20 something!

**You say "Oh What A Good Brother"**

**Or something Like that**

You say "Oh! Good catch!" or something similar to that during practice. I'm tired of it because I know it's not coming from your heart! You say the same to everyone!

**I can't Get used to that**

**And I never Want to**

When I first saw you on TV, I thought you were the Endou that gave everyone a chance at going for the goal. When I meet you, you appeared that way. Once I got to know you, I found out I was totally wrong. Why? Because you broke my dreams! The only reason why Hitomiko-san changed you to libero, was because she wanted to give me a chance!

"**Don't Buy That!"**

"**Paint tax and Newspaper tax will be added"**

**What a nerve!**

"Nice catch! Wait Not to you! It was for Endou!"

"Get better Tachimukai or we might never use you"

It bugs the hell out of me to the point where I want to pull my hair out!

**You Pretend to be my brother **

**don't put on airs with me**

**So F*** You MYG**

You pretend to be my teacher and friend, but I don't want to be on the same terms as you! I don't like you! You always steal my glory! To the point where I want to do something about it!

**Hey Hey, I have a question**

"**What is it? Keep quiet."**

"Endou-san! I have to ask you something!"

"Sorry Tachimukai, I'm kinda busy right now helping out the first years"

Happens every time.

**What do you mean "What is it?"**

"**Sorry, keep quiet now"**

**You pretended to listen to me**

"What do you mean "You're Busy"? You're just dribbling the ball waiting for practice to end!"

"Ehh? Sorry Tachimukai, please be quiet"

**British Gentlemen is nice.**

**But why you turn a deaf ear to?**

Hey remember when the other teams from the first FFI came to visit our team? They were all nice to me and commented how much I've grown in goalkeeping. So how come you don't do it with all your heart?

**In a narrow fence**

**They Only talk about foolish topics**

I walk around the school's soccer field, and hear some whispers. It's you and the others talking about _me._ This upsets me a hell of a whole lot! I start planning ideas of revenge. Revenge so bad that even Kogure can't help!

**That won't help**

**This won't help**

**What the heck, I'll do what you say**

"Hey Tachimukai! Don't do it this way, do it that way!" No I won't. Because I'm not a selfish prick like you.

"What did I tell you? Do it that way or the hissatsu will never work!"

"Ok ok ok!" Fine. I'll follow your lead just this _once_.

**The hard-and-fast rules**

**and his warm hand**

**I don't know which is his true self though**

"Tachimukai is useless"

"Hey Let me help you!"

"He can't anything"

You are nice to me at times, making me lose the feeling of hate. But then once those feelings disapear, you rekindle them.

"**It's a regulation"**

"**I'll guard you"**

**Cut it out.**

"Sorry Tachimukai! It's kinda a rule that the captain has to be on the field! I'll protect the goal for you!"

Stop it, Endou. Because you are not sorry at all.

**What I say often goes **

**in one ear out the other**

**Never come here again! MYG**

Whenever I give you advice, you half-ass it and ignore the point. You come over to my house when I'ma alone and you see me sweating and beat up. I yell at you to get away and never come back, and you listen for once, but in confusion.

**What is the Matter?**

**Be more Clear**

**Honestly you too?**

"What's wrong, Tachimukai? You seem not quite your self today?" Tsunami asks.

"Say what?" I reply back to him.

"I said what's wrong with you, Tachi!"

"Nothing is wrong!" I shoot back. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure? See, this attitude is what I'm talking about!"

"Just get out of my life for a bit, Tsunami! Leave me alone!" I walk away and whisper "Man, you too?"

**How can you know?**

**This selfish self theory**

**is self forced**

As I get ready to put the plan in motion, I think of all the good times Endou and I had. And to tell the truth, there are not many. I sigh as I pack the gun in my backpack. Should I really do it? But then again, how can he know my pain? He is the one causing it anyways!

**Annoying**

**Really Annoying**

**So noisy!**

I walk up to him after practice. I ask him he wants to walk home with me. Endou, of course, answers yes. Step one in operation get rid of the problem done. I try to keep my cool and not kill him on the spot, but God, with all the "Soccer" this and "Soccer" that, sigh, I don't know.

**MYG**

**MYG**

**Just Shut Up MYG**

"Hey Tachimukai, isn't your home that way?" Endou asks, a little suspicious.

"Yes it is" I reply.

"Are you positive? Cause I remember it being on the _opposite_ side of the dark alleyway.

"Endou, just please...be quiet" I shove him to a wall roughly and sock him one in the face, making a little dizzy. I repeat the act until his face is all cut up and bloody.

**MYG**

**MYG**

**You can't fire, right? MYG**

"T-Tachimukai...what is the meaning of this?" Endou weakly mutters.

I pull out my gun and hold it to his head "he he...You can't fight back...is this all what Raimon High's Soccer Captain can do?"

**MYG**

**MYG**

**Don't Cry MYG**

"Tachimukai! Please! Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you! No, I promise to help you! Just please put the gun down!" Tears were streaming down Endou's face as he spoke. I just smirked and said, "Don't cry, Captain Endou...You _will_ help me."

**MYG**

**MYG**

**Good-bye**

I smile as he keeps blabbering nonsense about helping me. I just wait until he's done, hand still holding the gun, finger still on the trigger. I finally spoke.

"You taught me soccer was fun, Endou. But all you've been doing this whole time, was make it painful. Painful when I just have to sit there and watch you get all the glory. Do you know how it feels to be useless, Endou? Well, now you do, because now I will be the one to get all the glory, as Raimon's new goalkeeper."

"Wait- Tachi-" Goodbye, Endou Mamoru.

"**That is Just Useless"**

"**This Is Just Useless"**

**You Have No Right to Say that now**

"Let's win this!"

"I'll be watching all your backs!"

Ha! Look who's saying that now, now that you're gone forever!

**I Can do That**

**I Can do This**

**I Can do Anything!**

I can now protect the goal you abandoned full time. I can now watch Raimon's backs as their _only_ goalkeeper. I can now do whatever I want, without you lecturing me again!

**I want to do that**

**I want to do this**

**I can make up with him, of course**

"Tachimukai, I was wondering if you should try to master some of Endou's Hissatsu waza-"

"Nope! Do I look like Endou to you? I'm Tachimukai Yuuki, the brave goalkeeper of Raimon High's soccer club!" The others still don't believe that I'm good enough, but I'll prove to them that I'm even better than Endou.

**I Sing what I want**

**I Laugh when I want**

**So bring on the complaints**

I use my own hissatsu when I want. I direct the Raimon Soccer club when I want. Life is good now, with you gone. Sure, it's different without your encouraging speeches every bleeping match, but with my motivation, I've finally stepped up to the plate. I'm the _new_ and _improved_ Endou.

**So F*** You MYG**

**hehehe sorry for the waste of time! I know it was SOOOOOOOOOOO OOC, but oh well! **

**Here is the link: http:/you tube . com/ watch?v=YGZQNr-Cppw just delete the spaces!**

**Thank you for reading! Bye bye ~Ve nya!**


End file.
